


The Golden Boy

by Ashbelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tagging, M/M, Reality, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashbelle/pseuds/Ashbelle
Summary: 3rd year + Harry Potter + boggart=the wizarding crashes into to a very unpleasant reality. Will it end for better or for worse?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry faces the boggart in professor Lupin's class, but instead of jumping in front of the boy to prevent what he thinks will Voldemort showing his face, a fat man with a bottle brush mustache appears. The man's face begins go from red to purple to white as he stalked towards the frozen boy. The man raises his clenched fist to strike.

Lupins eyes go ride in disbelief as he's unable to move. Suddenly a blonde head pops in front of Harry's and before anyone is able to make out the figure Malfoy shouts "Riddikulus!" with a loud HA! close behind and the boggart exploded in a large puff of smoke.

Slowly the class turned to Harry. Some looked confused as to why he would be afraid of an angry fat man, while others understood and were trying to figure out where the obvious lies they had been told about the~boy~who~lived had come from.

Harry was practically catatonic. He really hadn't expected Uncle Vernon to show up and hadn't any time to prepare mentally totally forgetting it wasn't the really Vernon.'He was a muggle. Muggles can't even see Hogwarts. So he can't have gotten in the school. He was hallucinating. It wasn't real. This was a nightmare. It has to be' All this team through his head, completely oblivious to the people around him.

"Alright class is over. I want you to read up on boggarts and a short essay summarizing them. Dissmissed!" They sidled out slowly, glancing back every few feet. Eventally only Harry, Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, and Professor Lupin were left.

Harry was still out of it, so Lupin turned to the others. "Do any of you know who his boggarts was?"

Ron tentively raised his hand, "It was his Uncle Vernon." Harry hadn't told them not to say anything so he hoped it was okay, this was after all a teacher. He still hadn't moved. Ron had been scared for his friend when they had left school for the summer. He still remembered when he and brothers had rescued him before 2nd year. How the man had roared like a bull and grabbed Harry's ankle before they head been able to escape. Harry had said the resulting sprain had been worth it all, even the lengthy lecture from the Weasley matron. Both the Weasley's and the Granger had sent him food with preservation charms throughout this summer. Both families had tried appealing to Dumbledore to let Him stay else where during holidays, to no avail. The Headmaster always responded that "the boy is safest at his relatives with the boys wards to protect him" and "he's exaggerating, children do such things to get attention" as if he didn't have enough bleeding attention as it was. Harry has always hated it. No one but Hermione and the Weasley's cared enough to look past the the assumed image of the Boy-Who-Lived. Ron related all of this to the Professor and incidently Malfoy as well, Hermione only interrupted a few times to add missed details and things that suspected about their friend.

Malfoy listened, quietly raging that something like this had been allowed to happen- nevermind that it was Potter that it had happened to. No child should have to grow up like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry didn't come out of his daze until both Ron and Hermione grabbed a hand and started dragging him to the tower to lay down all the way ignoring his protests that they had to eat lunch. They insisted Professor Lupin was having food sent up. He didn't remember what happened with the Bogart and was too embarrassed too ask.

So as they ate he was unaware of the truths being spread, letters being written, and plans being made.

* * *

 When Harry and his friends entered the clearing for the first Care of Magical Creatures class he knew something was off, but couldn't put his finger on it. There wasn't any snide remarks from Malfoy and his gang. They just stared at him as if he were some kind of world changing puzzel they were trying to solve. Weird.

The lesson lessons went fine though he was pushed into being an example on how to deal with a Hippogriff, he even got to ride the one called Buckbeat which was rather fun.

 

 


End file.
